


Put a Ring on It

by 3_modes_Ace_Kat



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cock Warming, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Genital Piercing, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Verbal Humiliation, no beta we die like bertie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_modes_Ace_Kat/pseuds/3_modes_Ace_Kat
Summary: Jewelry is a gift anyone can appreciate, right?
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Put a Ring on It

There is something incredibly delicious about making someone as powerful as Hamid Saleh Haraun al-Tahan come to someone like Barrett Racket with his hands twisted in the fabric of his skirt and his eyes on the floor. Especially after that little defiance back at his family estate. 

No matter. The Hades lot had done their job properly, and now Hamid’s little team were very carefully scattered to the corners of Europe, given as gifts to grease the wheels of Barrett’s slowly growing empire. Not Hamid though. Hamid was for Barrett to savor, and savor he would. 

There was the trace of tears in Hamid’s pretty brown eyes, and his gait was just a little awkward. Probably from the new bits of jewelry Barrett had gifted to him. 

Other London knew Hamid was his toy. Nothing happened to the halfling that Barrett did not know and explicitly approve off. He knew, quite well, that Hamid had been kidnapped in the middle of the night, from his own bed no less, to be taken to a wonderfully seedy little parlor and /embellished/ a bit. 

Barrett had left the ring to be used on Hamid’s bedside table after all. 

He was, of course, healed. It wouldn’t do to have the hole rip just because of a little rough play. And now Hamid was standing before him, in the lovely clothes Barrett had laid out for him, just as he should. Just as he’d been painstakingly taught over the last couple months. The halfling had broken far faster than Barrett had expected, given the rebellious nature he seemed to have developed. 

The shirt was cut low, given a semblance of modesty by a lovely little bow. Tugging on the tie would bare a pleasing amount of chest, to be caught halfway down by a corset. The skirt just brushed Hamid’s knees. There were very few days that Barrett let him wear pants. Underthings were even rarer. The socks and heels gave an air of modesty and upper crust that Barret thoroughly enjoyed debauching. 

“There you are, pet.”

“Yes, sir.” Hamid edged closer now that he’d been acknowledged, as he should. Barrett reached out a hand and skimmed the edge of the skirt, tracing a hand up a quivering thigh, letting his fingers catch and stroke the hem of the lacy thigh highs. 

“I think you can do better than that, don’t you?”

“Yes, m-m-master.” Even now, he still stumbled over the title. It was adorable. 

“Show me your pretty new ring.”

A whimper slipped past Hamid’s lips but he dutifully raised the hem of his skirt. The golden ring glinted from where it pierced Hamid’s little cock, big enough that it spread the lips of his cunt. The gem was Hamid’s birthstone, though he doubted the halfling would be able to appreciate the symbolism. What was far more interesting was the shine of slick on Hamid’s inner thighs. 

“Come here and warm my cock.” The human ordered, leaning back in his chair. Hamid stepped forward, and his hands were shaking a little as they drew Barrett’s cock out. It was still only half hard, just warming up to the proceedings; so Hamid leaned forward and sucked it, fitting as much as he could in his mouth. 

That was never enough to please Barrett, and he placed a heavy hand on the halfling’s head, forcing him down. He flailed helplessly, but didn’t lash out. That had been a very firm lesson. 

Eventually, Barrett leaned back, well satisfied that everything was ready to proceed. Hamid’s eyes were filled with tears, cheeks flushed, and his cock was leaving slick little trails on his cheek. 

“Climb up, now. There’s a dear.” Barrett said, patting a burning cheek and laughing a little at the undignified scramble that followed. Hamid hadn’t had dignity in a very long while, under Barrett’s iron hand. 

Hamid finally made it up to where he was supposed to be, facing Barrett, with his eyes lowered to somewhere around the man’s chest. There was a bit of a struggle as he sunk down on the man’s cock, still too tight to be able to take it easily. No matter. He would learn. 

Barrett slumped a little, enjoying the wide aching stretch of Hamid’s legs over his hips, the panting little breathes he breathed, propped up on Barrett’s chest, trying not to move as Hamid adjusted to being filled quite so much, the soft silky heat of him. 

One hand snuck, thief clever and wrapped around the ring, flicking it gently. The touch to Hamid’s cock was accidental, but well worth it for the start it engendered, as if his pet had been exposed to the touch of an electricity elemental. 

Just for fun, Barrett flicked it again, then tugged. He hadn't been expecting the full body shudder and the helpless spasms around his cock, nor the wetness that formed between. 

He wrapped his little halfling prize in a paradox of a hug, forcing him forward. “Oh you like this. You like having a ring in your pretty cock, don’t you pet?”

“No. No. I-I-I don’t.” Hamid tried to push off, but he really was no match for muscle built in a gutter. 

Barrett leaned forward, tugging the lacy shirt to the side and sunk his teeth into a deliciously vulnerable neck. His hand pulled the shirt down further, wrapped around the chain connecting the nipple rings, and tugged sharply; just to feel the cry his pet gave vibrate into his mouth. 

“What have I said about lying to me, darling?” He asked, flicking the ring up and down and twisting the chain a little. 

“N-n-n-not to.”

“Should we really have a repeat of that particular lesson?”

“No. Please no. I’ll be good.” Hamid was frantic, trying to twist away. The cock in him, the arm around him, the mouth on his neck kept him pinned. 

“I didn’t think so, pet. Let’s try again. Do you like having a pretty piece of jewelry in your cock? I worked very hard to find the perfect gift for you.”

“I. I like it, sir. Thank you.”

“Mmm, better. Now, settle down against my chest like a good pet. You know your place here, don’t you?”

The fight finally drained out of Hamid, and he settled down, placing his head against Barrett’s chest, tipped forward just a little to expose his defenseless nape. Barrett took a moment to press a bruise there, before returning to his work. Every few minutes, he’d reach down and play with the ring or the chain, doing all the little coin finger tricks he’d learned over the years. It wouldn’t do for his pet to forget where he was and who he belonged to. Maybe his next gift should be a necklace. A delightful choker. With a tag. “Property of Barrett Racket” had a lovely ring to it. 

Every time he reached down, Hamid’s lovely cunt would spasm around his cock. Within an hour, he was rewarded with a steady of whimpers and squirming. Not that that helped the issue. 

Another hour or so had Hamid begging into his chest, pleading for clemency from the steadily rising pain. Barrett could feel just how soaked the area where they were joined was, skin and cloth covered in slick. 

“I’ll stop when you stop enjoying this quite so much, sweet thing.” They both knew he was lying. "But you've been so good, I feel like I should give you a treat." Hamid's eyes got big, right before Barrett pulled him off his cock and shoved him onto the desk. "Hands up, there's a dear."

Hamid tried not to squirm as Barrett unlaced the corset and skirt, baring soft flesh like a present. His breath came shallow and rapid, and Barrett took a moment to admire the lovely sight in front of him. Taking a moment, he slid his cock back into the lovely soaked hole it had left, throwing his head back in pleasure at the deliciously tight squeeze. 

"Just like that, pet. So sweet for me, aren't you?" He groaned, putting both hands on either side of Hamid's head and thrusting a few times for the sheer satisfaction of it.

"Of course, sir."

"Good. Now. Hold still." Barrett reached out and snagged the last of the jewelry set, connecting the nipple chains with the cock ring. Hamid whimpered and writhed as Barrett set a brutal pace, on hand on his shoulder and the other playing with the central point of the chains.   
  
The pleading and tears, the way Hamid tried to wriggle away and got nowhere did more for Barrett than anything else. At the last moment, he pulled out, spreading Hamid’s used cunt and coming all over it. His still twitching muscles were gorgeous, and just for fun, Barrett tucked his softened cock back in, reveling in the hot smooth glide. He gave a few experimental thrusts, knowing it would accomplish nothing but enjoying the process nonetheless. 

Barrett's smile was a vicious thing as he finally pulled out, spreading slick and cum all over Hamid's cunt and thighs. "There now. All done. Such a lovely pet." Hamid tried not to let his annoyance show. He'd been so close to coming himself. "Aw, are you a little frustrated?" Sliding a finger in, Barrett teased him ruthlessly, letting him chase his orgasm and pulling out at the last moment. 

Shoving his hand into Hamid's mouth, Barret said "Clean up your mess." The little kitten licks and the baleful glare were a delicious counterpoint. To mess with him, Barrett took his time setting Hamid to rights; buttoning skirt and shirt, retying the corset, and the making a perfect little bow around Hamid’s throat. He didn’t remove the chains, letting them be pinched just a little by the constricting fabric. The final piece of the picture were the frilly panties that he slowly slid up Hamid’s legs, fixing the thigh highs on the way.

"Much better. Now climb down. You can wait for me in my rooms.”

Hamid’s face was a twist of arousal and frustration and so very pretty for it.

Settling back in his seat, Barrett watches Hamid’s slow unsteady progress out the room. Sometimes, the carrot is more effective and it’s good to give pets a treat.

“Actually.” Barrett snaps his fingers and points to the floor when Hamid looks at him. Within moments, Hamid is kneeling before him again, and makes a little whining sound when Barrett twirls a finger.

He tucks the tip of his new leather shoes just under the sweep of Hamid’s ass, letting the tip press against his piercing.

”You may get off like this, humping my shoe like common street trash.” Barrett says, tilting the tip up, giving Hamid something to run up against.

“Th-a-ank you, sir.” He doesn’t wait for permission, hips already rocking as he chases his orgasm. Pained cries stumble past red bitten lips, but Hamid just grinds down harder. The rise and fall of his ass, the sound of his skirt and frills as he moves fill the office.

From this angle, Barrett can just barely see on of Hamid’s hands reach up and pull on the nipple chain. Harsh sobs join the chorus until at last Hamid slumps, ass up face down and trembling from his orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/evieebun500/status/1360705625307680769?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/evieebun500/status/1361135093973155840?s=21


End file.
